Life is Dead
by Strange Doe
Summary: Maxine Caulfield a shy geek who tends to live in her own little world is having her world turned upside down by the living dead. However, is our everyday hero going to adjust to living in a post-apocalyptic world? Or is she going to have to always be saved as a damsel in distress by her punk friend that seems almost built if not a little too well for the apocalypse...
1. Chapter 1 Apocalyptic frame

CH1 Apocalyptic Frame.

Life is strange, AU _

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything that has to do with the actual games franchise, however, I absolutely adore it oh so very much! :3

* * *

"Can't believe it's already been one month since I got enrolled here at Blackwell academy."

Max spoke to herself with her headphones in sitting on the bus awaiting her destination quietly.

"I wonder if today will be the day I actually gain the nerve to knock on her door. Instead of just looking at it as I always do..."

She pondered, rolling her blue eyes looking out the buses window.

Max, was caught in a daze in her own mind but quickly snapped out of her little daydream once she noted her quiet friend Kate Marsh, was being bullied at the front of the bus by Victoria, and Taylor.

"Ugh... They're so fucking mean I wish I could do something. But I would probably just become their next target if I did so."

Max, told herself while just observing her friend being treated like utter crap.

"Oh look Victoria, and her slave are finally leaving."

The quiet brunette said to herself very quietly.

As Victoria, was walking back to her seat in the back with Taylor, Nathan was already there waiting for them.

Max, accidentally made eye contact with Victoria. The snobby blonde took notice instantly and seen that as her opportunity to attack Max...

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Max, Catfield the little pussy who's is too afraid to speak up in class."

Victoria said getting up in Max's, grill.

"Listen I know you're new here and all so let me tell you this. I'm the Queen of Blackwell. I own this school you do anything out of the ordinary, I'll make your life a living hell in the dorms."

The preppy blonde said trying to scare Max.

Max, was looking out the front of the bus she noticed there was going to be an abrupt stop. She had one of two choices she could trip Victoria, by sliding her foot over a quarter inch in front of hers or just take the emotional batter that Victoria was giving her.

Max, was kind of fed up with the day. The class was just getting back from an art exhibit where she was just bored and kept having her phone blown up by Warren the entire day. The day was just total blah she thought… Normally she would be all over the art but this particular exhibit wasn't anything too special.

Having enough of today, she was going through with it regardless the consequences she would face later. She slid her foot out in front of Victoria's...

Kate, looked back with red puffy eyes as she spotted what Max was up too she was a little happy to see that Karma was finally coming Victoria's way.

The bus driver began slowing on the brakes pulling the bus to a slow stop to allow the strange looking man to cross the street.

Sending Victoria, tripping over Max's foot plummeting on towards the ground.

"Oh yeah don't mess with Mad Max bitches! Now move you bony ass out my way I wanna see what's happening up front."

Max explained making a hand motion to get Victoria to just go away.

"OMG Ewwww! I just bought these new clothes! Now they're completely ruined by this nasty ass buses floor! You are so dead once we get back to the dorms bitch!"

Victoria said growing into a loud uproar.

"I know where you sleep... Watch yourself slut."

Victoria said running off towards Nathan's rich preppy self in the back of the bus.

Pointing at Max, to set her up as the vortex clubs next enemy prior to **Rachel Amber"** that came before her.

Nathan looked at Max with a face that she swore held the very expression of death in it.

Kate pulled out her phone and began writing a text to Max to congratulate, her for standing up to Victoria.

Max opened her phone to read Kate's text.

"OMG! Max, you were totally awesome for letting Victoria have it! I thank you from the bottom of my heart you're my Hero! ^^"

But shortly after reading Kate's text the bus came to an abrupt stop.

Slamming on the brakes the bus driver began honking the horn to signal the person to get out of the road.

Everyone was a little curious so they all headed towards the front of the bus to see what all the commotion was.

But it was as if the person couldn't see but was only able to react to the buses loud horn.

The figure started walking/limping to the front of the bus.

"What's wrong with him?"

Max, said while looking at the ominous figure in front of their buss

"Hell if I know... I'm gonna go check it out."

* * *

Logan said walking out of the door to move the person from in front of the bus.

Max thought to herself. She wasn't really worried because Logan is the toughest bully at Blackwell, so she felt everything would be alright but oddly enough she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. The person clawing and roaring at the front of the bus had some weird presence and because of that she figured it would be best to stay on edge.

"Hey, ass hole you're blocking the path of the road move it now."

Logan said putting his hand on the shoulder of the weirdo In front the bus.

The mysterious figure turns his head towards the sound of his voice, looking at Logan with Silver Bloodshot eyes. This man had scratches, gashes everywhere on his face bleeding like crazy.

It was like some shit straight out of the TV, Logan thought.

He knew what needed to be done.

Instead of being an Everyday Hero, he bolted back to the bus without even hesitating in the slightest closing the door right behind him as fast as possible.

* * *

"Listen I don't want you all to be alarmed. I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy almost like make-believe even. I mean I don't even know if what I saw was real."

Logan spat while growing into a cold sweat.

All the other student even the bus driver was skeptical of what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Logan? You are beginning to worry some of us."

Dana said sitting in her chair on the bus still on the edge of her seat looking worried.

"Okay everyone you must all remain calm. I'm telling you that thing outside isn't of this world. It's no longer alive!"

Logan said clenching his fist while standing in front the bus's door.

"Well, what do you mean like a Zombie or something? You know stuff like that isn't real right Logan what are you still 11?"

Victoria muttered in a really Obnoxious tone that made max and kate almost wanna vomit.

"Look I KNOW WHAT I SAW OKAY!"

Logan yelled very loudly raising his voice.

The thing outside started banging on the front of the bus really loud from the noise before coming to a very quick halt.

"What the fuck could be doing that outside anyways?"

Nathan cut in once the banging went silent

Right after he finished his sentence the loud banging and snarling came back but this time it was at the front door to the bus!

It wanted to make it's way inside but the bus door would not be opening unless the driver himself opened it the button on the dashboard.

But this allowed everyone to see that Logan was not bullshitting around about what he has seen.

The monsters gashed face rubbing against the glass door rubbing his face all across it making a total mess of the door. Bloodshot gray crazed eyes making contact with all students to whom were looking to it.

Daniel and Dana both screaming in unison because of the monster that appeared before them all

OMG! What the fuck is that thing! It's disgusting how unsightly!

Victoria yelled running to the back of the bus.

A loud car horn started blaring from the street ways down the road to signal the parked bus in the middle of the street to move

The monster took notice of the horns noise and began walking straight towards the sound of it before getting completely smashed under a giant white RV! It kept moving even after making contact not even stopping it just continued on honking it's horn as a brown down stuck its head out of one of the RV's windows looking back towards the bus sticking his doggie tongue out.

"Jesus that was pretty gnarly I wonder if it's still kicking after that."

Max said while shoving her way through everyone and past Logan to see what has become of the monstrous being after that.

* * *

Once she made her way outside the bus she saw entrails and blood that was splattered all over the street. As she came up to the monster's torso she seen his head was a quarter of the ways hanging off but noticed it was still alive. It was chattering its teeth and making low gargling noises even know it was missing almost every limb.

Max was wary of such a sighting she was baffled by what she was seeing this is something she would only read of in comic books or something this isn't supposed to be "real" she thought to herself.

She quickly ran back inside of the bus closing the door behind her running to a vacant bus chair with the image of what was just seen vividly running through her mind before letting loose she threw up not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Hey, are you okay Max? What just happened out there did something happen?"

Kate said running over to her friend rubbing her back gently.

"It is still alive! It was just as Logan said it most definitely isn't alive like we are anymore. It was missing almost all its limbs and his head was half way hanging off yet it was still alive with bloodlust in its eyes."

Max said while taking a seat in a different chair.

"Alright kids let's get you all back to the dorms I'll inform the authorities once you all are back safe."

The bus driver said while driving towards Blackwell.

As the bus was beginning to move all the student's pressed their faces up to the glass of the windows.

To see the monster still moving lively and writhing around on the pavement still.

"Wow, that looks so cool…"

Nathan said very quietly under his breath to himself to where no one could hear him.

* * *

Arriving at Blackwell the driver instructed for everyone to not be alarmed and to return to their respective dorm rooms and try not to worry about what was seen as he reassured them that he was going to go to the authorities right away.

As all the student's got off the bus and all of them immediately ran straight towards the dorms.

Victoria clenched Nathan's arm and helplessly dragged him along for she did not want to be alone after witnessing something so disgusting. As they both bolted passed Max they both her down to the ground with smirks on their faces.

"Payback is a bitch, Max!"

Victoria yelled running back towards the dorms leaving Max on the ground.

Warren helped her off the ground as he caught everything that just happened upon exiting the school building.

"Hey, Max you alright? That seemed like a pretty dank fall."

Warren said while brushing some grass off her shoulders noticing that Max seemed completely out of it.

"Oh hey, Warren… Thanks for helping me. It's been a really fucked up day today."

Max said while picking her bag up.

"I got the time if you wanna talk about it Max you know I'm always here for you right?"

"I know Warren sorry it's just been a really strange day. I'll text you when I start feeling better and thanks again. I'll catch you later dude."

Max said walking towards her dorm leaving a slightly saddened Warren behind.

"Feel better soon Max…"

He whispered to himself.

* * *

Upon entering her room she turned on her radio that played various folk tunes that she was so fond of but turned it down low and plopped down onto her bed.

Her mind began to wonder how the supernatural, could be coming to life. Everything she witnessed couldn't truly be real could it? She thought silently to herself.

Her phone started buzzing around in her pocket she fumbled around in her pocket to pull it out to see what it was.

"Hey, you fucking bitch don't think I forgot what you did to me on the bus today bitch. Watch your ass Max Crackfield."

Max knew who the text was from rolling her blue eyes she couldn't wait for this oddly strange day to be over already.

"Today really was all sorts of fucked… I need to stop being such a shy cliche geek and just get the nerve and go visit her."

She pondered wondering if her old friend whom she had not seen in years is alright.

"I mean Max and Chloe BFF's right? Aw, who am I kidding man she probably doesn't even remember who I am anymore…"

But those images of today on the bus started slowly creeping into her mind.

It scared her to a point where it had her wondering if more monsters like that were out there.

She decided she would go check on her old friend no matter what the next day she did not care one bit. The well being of her old friend was good enough reason for her even if there are life-threatening monsters out there.

"Please be okay Chloe…"

Max whispered to herself as she drifted off to dreamland.

End of Chapter 1: Apocalyptic Frame

* * *

A/N This was something I've been working on for some time I kinda already know where I wanna take this story already and have a means of an end in mind so depending on what feedback I get I will try to most definitely more if requested. ^^

* * *

A/N Update

I recently updated this slightly and fixed some grammar issues. It's not perfect but should be a lot better and easier to read now. It was originally posted without me even proofreading I'll be sure to do so with future uploads from now on! Also lastly it isn't perfect... So feedback is greatly appreciated Thank you all! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Everything fades to dark

Everything fades to dark

* * *

Strange dream #1

"Hey, Chloe."

"What's up Max Is something the matter?"

"You ever get the feeling something bad is going to happen Chloe?"

"I mean bad things happen everyday Max there isn't really anything that could prevent something like fate changing."

"I know what you mean Chloe, I do… I just can't seem to shake this feeling that something awful is coming."

"Have no fear Max! That's what I'm here for no matter what I'll always be here to protect you forever while you are under my careful watch you will always be safe."

"Your such a nerd Chloe. Did you pull that line out of one of your mangas you're always reading?"

"That obvious huh Max? I'll have to try a more subtle approach next time."

The taller brunette said turning away from her friend.

"Chloe. Wanna hike up to the lighthouse and have one of our many adventures?"

"..."

"Hey, are you listening to me, Chloe?"

"..."

"What is wrong with you Chloe I'm asking you a question!"

Max yelled putting her hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Hrrrrrrwrrrwrr"

Her best friend turned around making all kinds of blood-curdling noises falling down on top of Max.

It was as if the skin on her face was peeling off and she had those Milky bloodshot eyes.

It was on top of her and had her in a tight squeeze Max, would not be going anywhere.

As it crawled her way up to her face it lunged at her throat trying to take a chunk out of it.

Darkness is coming…

End of Strange dream #1

* * *

Max's eyes shot wide open in her room sitting up as fast as possible holding onto her throat with her left hand trying to make sense of everything that just happened to break into a cold sweat.

"Must have been a bad dream... It felt so surreal almost like I really had my throat ripped out."

Taking notice of her alarm clock that was on the floor she noticed it was 11:14 am she was already three hours late for class.

Tired but grabbed her phone and realize she had 38 unread messages.

The brunette had 15 alone from Warren and 3 from Kate. Some from various others from other Blackwell students as well.

"Max! Oh god' help us please it's horrible! It's as Logan feared they really are roaming around! You have to find somewhere safe to go! The school has been completely overrun. Get out of there as soon as possible!"

Growing into a cold sweat she knew that strange dream of hers was no ordinary dream something strange was getting ready to begin.

She quickly ran over to the window in her room and looked outside of it.

There was living dead roaming all around outside some were even familiar faces she has seen around in various parts of the school.

"Oh my god this can't be happening! Shit shit shit what are you going to do Max! Quick think of something before they find their way inside."

Going to her door and trying to open it she noticed it was jammed, she was stuck inside with no way of getting out.

She was able to get it cracked open and realized a couch was blocking it.

"Something is odd about this could this have been someone else doing?"

She scanned all her messages and realized she had 1 message from Victoria.

"I hope you rot in there and die bitch. Let's see you try and escape with that couch blocking your room Max! I told you that I would get my revenge for what you did to me yesterday."

"This is so not the time for you bullshit Victoria!"

Max yelled to herself she had to think of something and fast.

The worried brunette scanned her room all over to see if she could find something that could help her out in this dire time of need.

"I know! What if I went through my window and shimmied my way down towards the bottom using the window seals?"

She didn't know what else to do, she figured she would just go all out.

If she couldn't do it she would just die by starving to death inside her own dorm room.

She gathers a few things from her room and stuffed them into her messenger bag she grabbed a picture of her best friend and herself that they took together back when they were 14 if she couldn't find her friend at least she would have a picture always to remember her by…

Also grabbed some energy bars, half-eaten box of cookies, and her toothbrush and a very small blanket.

If she managed to make it out alive she would need to find a secure place to lay low.

Max's room was on the second floor so she would have to hang on one of the ledges and drop onto the one below before getting to ground level.

She figured it would be best if she dropped her bag gently and as quietly as she could into one of the bushes so the roaming Zombies would not hear it.

"It's all or nothing Max it's time to see if all those long gaming sessions of Assassin's creed paid off."

She said to herself grabbing onto the edge of her dorm.

Her hand instantly slipped and sent her plummeting onto one of the bushes.

Three zombies took notice of the sound of the twigs snapping and loud thud noise they were making their way quickly towards Max.

The frail brunette began shaking it off to realize she was way too clumsy to even think about doing something like this while rubbing her bum.

As the Zombies were approaching she thought that surely this was her untimely end she wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

She thought to herself closing her eyes really hard.

"AHHHH SOMEONE HELP! AAAAAAAAAA! AHHHH!"

A school student started yelling at the top of his lungs as he was being grabbed and chewed on as if he was a dog's chew toy!

The three Zombies that were approaching the scared brunette took notice of all the screaming and joined the others in their human feast.

The scared helpless brunette held her hands over her mouth as she watched helplessly as one of her schoolmates was tore to pieces five feet from her.

She quickly got to her feet and grabbed her bag a few bushes down and quickly ran from the dorms as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Quickly making it out to the street she saw cars just roaring down the streets she tried to hitch a ride to the neighborhood's direction but everyone was in a grave panic!

A car swerved into the gym section of the schools building having the front of the car catch flame!

"Shit it's Urban chaos out here right now! I'll have to try and make it towards the lighthouse on my own."

It was a place her and Chloe would always go to when they wanted to get away from everything.

"I know a shortcut I can use cutting through the woods to get there more quickly."

The Brunette said taking off in a light jog down the sidewalk.

"The monsters don't seem to be out in the open. I best hurry and cut into the woods with all these rampant drivers coming down the street."

As she was cutting into the woods climbing over an old wooden fence a rusted pickup truck came roaring down the street.

The driver noticed a familiar brunette but couldn't get her attention in time even honking their horn like a mad person.

Scarred but determined the frail brunette continued her journey towards the lighthouse not trying to be sidetracked and staying on edge for anything that may jump out after her.

The driver of the truck was too late but think they knew where Max was heading.

"Damn I'll have to head around through the back roads and go through the neighborhood to try and catch up to her."

A spunky girl said with Ultra Blue hair said to herself before putting her pickup truck back in gear.

As Max, was making her way towards the lighthouse she noticed that there was a mass of dead bodies scattered all over on the ground.

These ones weren't moving like the rest of the undead, parts of their heads had been smashed in previously it seems.

Icy blue eyes scanning the terrain before herself taking in all of the sights before her making a small mental note of the scenery as this could prove useful to her later on.

"It really is like some type of bad zombies movie out here."

The quiet brunette said to herself quietly so looming figures wouldn't come after her.

Upon reaching her halfway point she arrived at a crossroad.

The path on the left would send her on into the neighborhood where she spent her life together with her very best friend.

Nothing but worries were be folding scarred brunette at the thought of her best friend ending up like all the parished undead she walked by previously…

Or even worse, to have become one of the very undead roaming about.

"I have to come find you, Chloe, I know I should be finding shelter and someplace safe to crash for the night but I have to know if you are okay… I'm coming to find you no matter the cause."

The pale brunette said to herself caught in a trance while walking blindly towards her old neighborhood.

Not paying attention to her surroundings she managed to trip over some broken down wood on the ground plummeting to the ground really hard twisting her ankle in the process.

Trying to quickly gather herself she began to hear low roars and snarling in the woods from almost all directions.

"Shit shit shit! Clumsy fucking Max at her best. Okay, calm yourself think we just keep going straight and we can make it."

Getting her path cut by a zombie that was at the front end of the woods pushing her onto the ground.

The weakened brunette struggling with all kinds of emotions all at one time it seemed as if time slowed down trying to hold back the undead that is trying to sink his teeth deep into her flesh…

One bite and she knew it was all going to be over…

She couldn't help but think of her dream from earlier than an even worse fear struck she wasn't even going to be able to make it to her friend's house.

She was going to end up dead on some back-end roadside as one of the very undead freaks that were going to rip her apart like that guy earlier from the school.

As the zombie was inching closer towards her neck head beams from a car appeared from down the roadside from the neighborhood's direction.

A door opening quickly as someone ran over towards the dire brunette in a hurry.

Upon reaching them the person pulled a black revolver with a brown wooden handle out from behind them executing the zombie with a fatal dome shot right in between the eyes with blood and chunks flying everywhere some even landing onto the shocked brunette.

Icy blue eyes scanning the area quickly to try and gather herself disoriented she was brought to her feet meeting face to face with a woman with Ultra blue colored hair and a navy blue beanie.

"Max! Are you okay did he bite you? Can you still walk, we need to go now! HURRY!"

"Chloe?!"

"Yes, it's me now hurry! We have to go now shit is really hitting the fan right now!

The spunky blue-haired gal said while pulling the brunette by the arm forcing her into the rusted up truck as more of the undead were making their way closer.

She pulled the trigger on a few more as she was getting herself into the truck the brunette flinching to every shot that was fired.

* * *

Once inside the tattooed gal put that old rusted up bucket into gear once more peeling out away from the neighborhood from where she came.

Shocked but still alive the brunette couldn't believe what was happening.

It was like a living world of nightmares...

Before being brought out of her trance by something hitting her face.

"Ow! What the shit. For reals Chloe, what was that for?"

"Yikes! Calm down mad Max you can't see what I see right now. You should use that to clean yourself a bit."

The spunky blue-haired gal said to her old friend from years ago.

"After all these years I see you are still the same hopeless accident prone nerd I grew up with…"

The tattooed gal said to the quiet brunette who was wiping her face with a blue cloth smirking slightly.

"I guess some things never truly change huh no matter how much you want them too huh Chloe?"

The freckled brunette said to her old friend who sat next to her.

"Max Max Max… Oh, you intuitive little nerd of a friend that's where you're wrong you have the power to change anything you want about yourself in this day and age now. I bet at first you didn't even recognize me huh?"

"Well not really at first while still being in a daze and all… But one thing for sure I was able to quickly come to my senses because of how you acted. That's what made me realize it was you."

As the tattooed gal drove having a nice conversation and catching up with her old friend she ran over some clutter in the road causing the truck to bounce up a bit once hitting the ground the impact made the freckled brunette remember the pain that was in her foot all too great.

"Holy cow Chloe where did you learn to drive! That hurt really bad."

"My bad dude sorry about that. That really was a nasty spill you had with that undead prick back there huh? We need to get you off your feet for the night and get somewhere safe for the time being."

"Chloe, how are you so calm right now? It's like you already know what all is going on?"

"Listen closely. Alright so actually I've already been up and about battling these things since last night. I was out getting some party favors out by the old burned down mil when it all hit at first I didn't know what to think. One of them jump out at me and it was just nuts..."

The tatted gal said rubbing the back of her neck

"But it was good I had this little guy with me to protect me when it all went down."

The spunky girl said taking out her black revolver with the wooden handle once more holding it up for max to get a clear look.

"I saw you shoot that guy in the face Chloe, his face blew apart in ways I never thought imaginable."

"It was better him then you Max… I wasn't going to let anything happen to you after I realized it was you I seen running off down the street like some mad woman."

The tattooed gal said nudging the freckled brunette with her elbow.

"Where are we going, Chloe? I noticed we passed the lighthouse awhile back."

"We are going to my hidden impenetrable we can get you off your feet and rest up for work we have tomorrow."

"Going on another one of Max's and Chloe's epic adventures?"

"Err ya sista something like that. I'll tell you more about it once we get to safety."

The tattooed gal said chuckling awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

The freckled brunette became quiet and stared out the window noticing that the Overlook park that William, Chloe's father would often take them both too as kids had now burned down to the ground with nothing but dead trees left behind in their wake.

The tatted gal then pulled into awful looking junkyard pulling up to a small shack that was there with an old looking rug as a substitute for a door it seems from outside the car.

"Grab your bag Max, we are here let's get inside. We should be safe here for the night hey if we die at least we'll be sleep when it happens."

The spunky blue hair girl said gently to her, hurt friend beside her grabbing various things from inside the glovebox of her rust bucket getting out and locking her door before her friend.

As the hurt brunette was trying to get out she put too much pressure on her hurt foot and started falling before getting caught by her friend.

Her Icy light blue orbs met her friend's sky blue ones blushing slightly.

The tatted gal noticed and took it as an opportunity to poke fun

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for me."

The shy brunette was caught off guard by her friend's dumb remark being brought back to earth.

"Yeah right, ass if… You just caught me off guard as all. I accidentally mistook you for a tall and Sendler man as all. Yeah, this it."

The brunette said Making a smart remark about her friend's guyish and escaping her punk friends grasp walking towards some ominous looking shack.

"Well, yea. You could have said you're welcome or something! You're gonna pay for that one jerk…"

The blue hair gal said out loud muttering the end of her sentence quietly while locking the second door to the rust bucket.

Walking over to the rug lifting it to reveal a door behind it with locks.

Once inside it was just a dark room filled with various random variables and random other resources around the room

"Welcome to my humble abode this shit pit will have to do for the night but we'll be safe here."

The tatted gal said closing and locking the door from behind

One inside with the door shut every faded to dark...

End of chapter

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late upload! My schedule has been wicked tarnished lately everything seems to be clearing up so I can start doing weekly uploads from now.

As before I appreciate all criticism and feedback while the story is my own I'll gladly update the chapters to have better grammar if need be. Really hope you all enjoy the few that reads it kek.


	3. Chapter 3 Junkyard mess

"Chapter 3

Junkyard Mess 

* * *

"Inside a dark room, Icy blue eyes tried to scan the area but it was too dark to see anything.

Soon the dark room was dimly lit with a lighter that the blue-haired girl had and walked over to the lantern that was on the floor using the lighter to ignite it lighting the room up furthermore.

"Alright, Max you need to get off your feet for the night here sit on the couch "I" know it's nothing pretty girl, but it's better than nothing."

"No, It's okay Chloe I don't mind. "After" the stuff, I witnessed today this is nothing I guess?"

The freckled brunette mentioned sitting on the couch that had various rips and marks on it."Ah here take some of these as well! It's just some painkillers should help you out with the pain a bit.

The tatted gal spat taking a seat next to her friend on the sofa.

"Thanks, Chloe, I'm not even going to ask where you got these from I'm sure you have your reasons."

"My dealer hooked me up. What can a girl not take some time to feel like a super girl these days?"

"As I thought... You were using them for the all the wrong reasons… Sigh Chloe. What happen? You know I feel about drugs and guns."

The Icy blue orbs looking into the sky blue eyes that were next to her.

"The drugs the booze those are just numbing effects, Max. It wasn't always like this when you were gone. But that's just the thing you were gone. Maybe if you were still around things had been different… Also, I remember this gun in my pant's saving you earlier your highness. Ya know just sayin'."  
The tatted gal spat with some slight annoyance in her voice.

"I know I'm a shitty friend Chloe. It's not like I didn't think of you all the time. I just didn't message back because I was trying to move forward instead of being stuck in the past…"

"Yeah well, you also knew everything I was going through at the time yet you still never lifted a finger to help! I sure as hell remember saving your pathetic self earlier though."

"That's so unfair Chloe not to mention kind of harsh… Do you really not even understand my point of view?"

"I understand that you've been back for almost a few months now and you never even dropped me a text saying hello."

The tatted girl yelled digging around in her coat pocket to "try" to find her pack of cigarettes.

"I was on my way to see you today though with no regard for my own safety I just wanted to know if you were okay… I  
don't know what I would have done if you had ended up like one of those monsters out there!"

"... What would you have done if you had forced your way into my house and found out I was a monster like them out there?"

"I… I don't know Chloe. I would have been scared as hell it's not like I even know how to protect myself really. If I were to have seen you in that state I don't know what would I would have done... You saw my poor performance earlier…"

The freckled brunette mentioned shyly and saddened by thinking about what could have possibly happened if she did find her old friend in that state.

"Look Max I'm not trying to beat you up. You did a good enough job at that earlier today when I came to your rescue. But you have to know I'm a party girl now. Besides now that the world is finally coming together every day is going to be one big party from here on out. You do understand that now right?"

"What do you mean exactly Chloe? You think the world is going to stay like this? You don't think the CDC or anyone will find a cure as to what caused the outbreak?"

"Ding ding that is exactly what I'm sayin' sista."

"I think you just like how things are right now because you're used to all the chaos and anarchy Chloe… I mean I saw how you put that undead guy down earlier. I was still in a daze but you were smiling. The last time I saw you smile like that was back when we were in our tweens."

"You're just imagining things, Max. Those painkillers must be kicking in huh?"

The tatted girl mentioned brushing off what her friend said rubbing the back of her own neck.  
An awkward silence began to fill the air around them as the tatted gal was just puffing on her cigarette.

"Oh hey look at this Chloe! I took this with me when I made my great escape from the prison school."

The freckled brunette mentioned digging around inside of her messenger bag pulling out a neat small photograph.

"Is that the pirate picture we took a few months before you left?"

"Mhmm do you remember this pic?"

"Almost everyday max…"

The tatted girl mentioned with her cigarette in her mouth still reaching inside of her jackets inside pocket to get a folded sheet of paper out to reveal the same photo but in worse shape.

"You kept this same photo along with you this whole time Chloe?"

"This was one of the last good memories I had in a long time max. It may not look as neat as yours but this pic is also very dear to me as well."

Icy blue eyes noticed as her friend opened her crumbled photo another smaller piece sheet of paper hit the ground without the tatted gal noticing it.

The freckled brunette soon picked it up to reveal another picture of her old friend and another girl who she didn't know who she was, but she thought was very pretty.

"Hey gimme that Max!"

The blue-haired girl said growing into a mild uproar scarring the brunette slightly.

"I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to snoop… Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, something like I guess. "If" you wanna call her that?"

"Well, who was she? She must be pretty special if you two took some personal photos together like we used to do."

"She is just somebody I used to know as all…"

"I get it… You don't wanna talk about especially with someone like me. I can take a hint."  
"No Max it isn't like that really… It's just there isn't much to tell. You left. She came. We had fun together, and then she left along with some fancy art teacher from Blackhell academy. What's worse is that she didn't even look back once. At least you would send me some text every once in a blue moon. I heard from her once after she was gone that was it."

Soon after a worrisome expression came to the brunettes face as she realized that her friend has been mostly all alone on her own since the passing of Williams death.

"I feel like such an asshole now Chloe… Deep down I knew all the pain you were in, yet I still kept trying to push myself forward and leave the past."

"I mean that's putting it mildly but I accept your concession, Max, it means a lot to me hearing you call yourself an ass."

"Oh my god Chloe you're such a jerk."

The brunette exclaimed breaking into a slight giggle.

"So it's kinda weird that we are hanging out again huh Max?"

The tatted gal pointed out kicking her boots up onto a crate in front the rugged couch.

"I wouldn't say it's weird. I feel like I was drawn to you actually like this was fate or something... The world wants us to go on a whole new adventure and this is our setting."

The brunette said fiddling around with her hands shyly.

"See look at you, Max. You're are already starting to get a feel for the anarchy! I'm already starting to rub off on you yet."

The upbeat girl mentioned poking mild fun at her wounded friend beside her.

"Who knows. We were always a rowdy bunch when we were kids I can only imagine now..."

"As long as wine tasting isn't involved we should be pretty civil."

"You are so done Chloe did you really just bring that up! I'm not like I was as a kid I can handle my alcohol somewhat now..."

"Judging from how you just said "somewhat" I would bet you are still a lightweight."

The tatted girl said laughing lightly at her friend beside her.

"So what's wrong with that? It's not about how much one drinks isn't it about the buzz you get in the end?"

"Yeah if you're a total lightweight!"

"You are impossible to deal with do you know that Chloe?"

"What? I was just sayin' you seem more talkative mood now. Is your leg feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, those pills you gave me helped out a lot! But I am starting to get a bit sleepy though."

"Oh really so If I did this would you not feel anything?"

The tatted girl said grabbing her friends hurt ankle applying light pressure.

"Ow, what the shit Chloe! Are you fucking crazy of course that still hurts you jerk!"

"Oh, my looks like you have quite the potty mouth on you indeed Max.

"Only when I need to have one. Seriously that was uncalled for don't do that again..."

The brunette said yelping in slight pain.

"Alright alright chill Max I didn't even putt that much pressure on that boney little ankle of yours."

"Really? Or are you sure you just don't know the strength of your own man hands?"

"I don't have man hands! Also, I said I was going to get you back for what you said back at the car by making fun of my figure."

The blue-haired girl spat raising her hand to the brunette's face and pinching her freckled cheek.

The brunette soon retaliated by pinching her friend's cheek in response with both hands.

"Two can plray thad game, Chloe."

"The brunette said with messed up speech from her friend pinching her cheek.

"Max stop I'm loosin' ma grip "ack" calm down!"

The tatted girl said as her hand slipped off her friends sending the brunette plummeting forward onto her.

"You idiot I told you I was losing my grip."

Tatted gal said softly as her friend was now on top of her.

Icy blue orbs came face to face with sky blue ones.

"I never meant for you to take that to heart Chloe. I like you figure the way it is. Being in your presence makes me feel safe. Like I don't have to worry about much."

The freckled brunette said shyly with blush forming on her cheeks.  
Low groans and scratching on the walls could be heard from the outside.

"I guess we got a little too rowdy aye Max?"

The blue-haired gal said as she felt a tight grasp wrap her hands around her. She looked down as she seen a scared brunette buried her face into her chest

shivering and becoming very silent.

"I'm scared Chloe I don't know if I can handle this... I know What I was saying earlier but I was just trying to be brave for you."

The scared brunette said shivering lightly.

"It's okay Max... You don't have to worry anymore. I found you, so that means I'll always be there to protect you from now on just like earlier this evening."

The tatted gal said quietly resting her hand on top of her scared friends head calming her down slightly.

"We should get some rest now Max. We have some work we gotta take care of tomorrow."

Nothing but dead silence has filled the air.

"Earth to max you hear what I said?"

The spunky girl asked tapping her friend on the shoulder slightly. Until she realized her friend had fallen asleep on top of her.

"No Chloe stop don't touch there..."

The sleeping brunette muttered while being in a light slumber."

"You were always your cutest when asleep... Goodnight Max. "

The tatted gal said softly turning off the lantern so they could both turn in for the night.

End of chapter 3

* * *

A/N Hey hey hey me again. I know this chapter was cut a bit short but I wanted a whole chapter for our two main heroines. Look forward to the next chapter for those who are still reading and as always feedback of the constructed kind are always appreciated to further make the story more enjoyable. Hope you all have a good one. Bye bye now...


End file.
